1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door hinge pins, particularly to a door hinge pin used in portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, portable electronic device (e.g., mobile phone or personal digital handset) has been developing more and more user-friendly functions therewith, e.g., the imaging function, the music playback function, and etc. With respect to that, storage module of the portable electronic device requires additional storage space to facilitate working of such functions.
To meet such requirement, a supplemental storage card is typically used for storing information therein, such as images, sounds and etc. and inserted into a receiving groove defined in the portable electronic device. A storage door is hinged with the portable electronic device via a door hinge pin for enclosing the receiving groove. When the receiving groove is close to the storage door, the storage card is further retained in the receiving groove.
As shown in FIG. 5, the typical door hinge pin 10 includes a lead pin portion 101, a first pin body portion 102, a second pin body portion 103, a third pin body portion 104, and a tail pin portion 105, which connects with each other, in the order written. The lead pin portion 101 and the tail pin portion 105 are respectively positioned substantially vertical to the first pin body portion 102 and the third pin body portion 104. The lead pin portion 101 and the tail pin portion 105 are each located in parallel with the second pin body portion 103. The distance (i.e., dimensioned as L1) between the lead pin portion 101 and the second pin body portion 103 differs in a minor extent from that (i.e., dimensioned as L2) of the tail pin portion 105 and the second pin body portion 103.
In assembly, the door hinge pin 10 needs to be assembled within the portable electronic device. For minor difference between the distances L1 and L2, which is relatively difficult to distinguish, operators tend to make mistakes during the assembly process. Additional operation may be required to correct the mistakes made by the operators. Thus, manufacturing cost is inevitably increased.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.